Weak Spot
by RayneSummer
Summary: Bby!Nate era, a couple of years after he met Sully. They realise how much they mean to each other when they are ambushed and Nate used to get Sully to talk. "We're together in this now," Sully promised


**Universe:** Uncharted (early years)

 _ **Note:** So rehearsal was reeeeeally long the other day so when I wasn't on stage, I just sat and wrote a story to pass the time. It's bby!Nate and Sully bc I needed a moment for them to realise what they mean to each other, crey. I added bits as I typed it up, but mostly this was written in my notebook as everyone else went to the ball with Cinderella, ha. Apart from not that scene bc I'm in the ball scene. Whatever. Anyway, random small thing I wrote that's alright - here! Please review!_

* * *

The soldiers appeared all around them, rifles and machine guns pointed straight at Nate and Sully, who now stood in the middle of a jungle and a circle of mercenaries.

"Drop the guns." The leader of the army surrounding them stepped forward casually. He was the same build as the soldiers and only a badge on his black vest named him as 'in charge'.

Nate and Sully looked at each other in a resigned way and tossed their respective guns at the leader's feet, waiting for him to make the next move.

"Got anything else cliche to announce?" Nate asked in a bored voice only teenagers could really convey. The man just smiled grimly and a second later a soldier behind the treasure hunters stepped forward and slammed Nate in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle. Nate went to his knees with a grunt of pain and when Sully made to step forward to help, murderously glaring at the soldier, another one immediately put his gun to the older man's head.

The leader started towards Nate, and Sully switched the glare to him. "What do you want?" He growled, in an attempt to stall the guy's advance towards the kid, who winced and ran a hand over the back of his head.

"Something from you, Victor Sullivan," the man replied calmly.

"Like what?" Sully almost snarled back. This man appeared to know him, but Sully could truthfully say he didn't recognise the man back.

"Where's the temple?"

Sully gave the leader the most insolent glare he could and the man shrugged in dismissal. In a fluid movement, he reached out and grabbed Nate by the throat and dragged him up, putting the gun to his head.

"I don't _know_ where it is," Sully snapped, glancing at Nate in barely concealed concern as he struggled to pull the man's arm away from choking him so he could breathe properly.

The man sighed as if disappointed and smacked Nate over the head with his pistol, stunning the kid. "Shame," the leader commented, not sounding very let down. He hit Nate again, hard, possibly to stop the struggling, and let him fall to the ground, practically unconscious.

"You son of a bitch," Sully growled, clenching his fists. The man shrugged and nodded to the soldier behind Sully. That guy moved his gun from pointing at Sully head, to stop him doing anything, to pointing at Nate on the ground instead, but Sully immediately stepped forward, putting himself in front of the gun and glaring at the soldier again, as if daring him to try anything.

There was a slow clap from behind him and he turned slowly to see the leader smiling mirthlessly. "Good," he said in approval, "then we can continue."

The soldier behind Sully pushed him back, away from Nate, as the leader again dragged the kid up by his neck and this time, just for a change, but a knife to his throat. Nate struggled to come round and stay conscious as he tugged weakly at the man's arm, struggling for breath again and getting seriously pissed off at this guy's ideas.

The leader pressed the knife into Nate's skin. "It's a simple question, Victor," he said calmly, as if he wasn't beginning to draw blood at the throat of a 17 year old who struggled in his vice like grip. Sully just gave him a filthy look, marred with fear at his kid's oncoming fate, unable to move himself because of the gun at his head.

Nate gasped in pain as the knife pressed more against his neck and Sully flinched as though he'd been struck too.

"Alright, you bastard," he suddenly shouted at the leader, who looked at him expectantly. "I _don't_ know where it is, but the map's in my pocket," he ground out.

The leader nodded at the soldier behind Sully again and he stepped up to roughly check pockets, sure enough producing the map. Seeing the paper, the leader simply dropped Nate, who slumped on the ground coughing, semi-conscious.

Sully glared at the leader with hate as he stepped over Nate and took the map from the soldier. He unraveled it and nodded in approval at the directions. With a hand signal to the soldiers, he strode off, pausing to look back at Sully just once.

"Just remember, Victor. Weak spots with end up the end of _you_ ," he said as his army seemingly melted back into the trees and he disappeared out of sight after them, silent as they all had come.

"Bastard," Sully spat after them again. When all was quiet finally, he quickly knelt behind Nate, who was now sat up, staring at the ground silently. "You okay, kid?" He asked, hoping his voice wasn't shaking like his hands.

He carefully tilted Nate's chin up to check his neck, and the kid let him; it was bruised and a little bloody but he was breathing okay and only wincing a little as Sully checked the wound. Nate didn't answer the question, however, one hand flat on the ground to keep him sitting up. Sully gazed at him in concern. "Kid?"

Nate finally looked at him and swallowed, wincing. "Yeah, I'm, I'm okay," he said, only a little hoarsely. Sully nodded tersely, unconvinced, and carefully helped him to his feet, the kid leaning on Sully for support.

"Why'd you give it to him?" Nate asked suddenly, frowning at Sully as if he couldn't quite work him out. "You could've run, got there-"

"Nate," Sully interrupted, and looked at the kid's face; almost innocent in understanding. God, he really didn't know. "You're worth more than anything else, okay?"

"But..." Nate hesitated, blinking and absently running a hand through his hair. "What about... I don't want to be the thing that's stopping you getting stuff," he blurted out.

Sully just sighed and put a hand on Nate's shoulder. "Listen, kid. You mean more to me than any damn treasure. I don't care if you're a 'weak spot' or whatever, I'm keeping you around because you're important to me."

The kid just stared at him for a moment; he had clearly never heard anything of the like in his whole life. "Right," he said quietly, new respect in his voice, and dropped his head to look at the ground. "Thanks." Sully just nodded and, patting his shoulder, checked for blood on the back of his head.

"It's okay, kid. We're in this together now," he promised as he looked after his kid with a definite need he could barely identify; a need to protect and care for, and love like his own. They were a family now.


End file.
